When fox get envy
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After getting jealous of Eevee, Braixen set out to get her revenge.


Ash and his friends are on their way to Ash's next gym battle.

Ash said, "Man, I can't wait for my next gym battle."

Serena said, "Oh Ash. You couldn't wait just about anything."

Ash said, "That because I want to become a Pokemon Master, right Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "That's right."

Bonnie said, "Hey Serena, can I ask you something?"

Serena said, "Sure, what is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "I just couldn't figure out who is the cutest Pokemon. Is it Braixen or Eevee?"

Serena said, "Well, that is a tough one."

Clemont said, "Well, I would say that Eevee is more cuter than Braixen, because Eevee is shy and small."

Ash said, "That doesn't mean Braixen can't be cute."

Serena said, "Well, why don't we see it? Come on out Braixen and Eevee."

Braixen and Eevee came out of their Pokeball.

Eevee said, "Um, hi Serena."

Braixen said, "How it going?"

Serena said, "I'm doing fine you two. Alright Ash, now you can figure out which of these Pokemon is the cutest."

Ash said, "What? Why me? Bonnie is the one who asked who's the cutest."

Serena said, "Fine. Let all vote to see who's the cutest. Does anybody have paper?"

Bonnie said, "Oh, I do."

Dedenne said, "I'll get it."

So Dedenne went to Bonnie's bag to get papers. After that, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie, Clemont, and Dedenne wrote down to see who is the cutest Pokemon. After they finished, they gave it to Serena to count.

Pikachu said, "So Serena, who is the cutest Pokemon?"

Serena said, "The cutest Pokemon is Eevee."

Eevee said, "Me."

Braixen said, "WHAT!"

Clemont said, "Wow, I guess Eevee is more cuter than Braixen."

Eevee said, "Aw, thanks."

Braixen said, "Grrrr, let me see that paper."

Braixen grabbed the paper and saw that she only had two vote and Eevee had four vote. She was shocked.

Serena said, "Sorry Braixen. You can still be the cutest fox Pokemon."

Dedenne said, "Unless it was Vulpix."

Braixen said, "Serena, after all I done for you, you betray me with that dumb Pokemon."

Serena gasped and said, "How dare you called Eevee a dumb Pokemon?"

Clemont said, "Alright, let calm down."

Braixen said, "You think you're so petty when you say that Eevee is cuter than me, well not anymore."

Serena said, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Braixen said, "Oh I'll do something, soon enough."

So Braixen left Serena and the others.

Bonnie said, "What was that all about?"

Pikachu said, "Not sure."

Eevee said, "Oh, I hope I didn't made her jealous."

Serena said, "Don't worry Eevee. Braixen will get over with it soon."

Eevee said, "I hope."

Meanwhile, Braixen was moping around the forest thinking about why Serena would love Eevee more than her.

Braixen said, "Man that woman. I can't believe she betrayed me with Eevee, just because she is cute and shy."

As Braixen continued on moping, she finally had an idea.

Braixen said, "Wait, maybe if Eevee turned out to be a bad Pokemon, Serena will realized that she doesn't need her anymore and I will regain love again. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

So Braixen went to plot her evil plan. Meanwhile, Ash and the others are still waiting for Braixen to come back.

Serena said, "Guys, I think I'm getting worry about Braixen. She been gone for awhile."

Clemont said, "Actually, she only been gone for like five minute."

Eevee said, "I just hope she's alright."

Dedenne said, "Don't worry Eevee, I'm sure Braixen will come back soon."

Ash said, "Then let keep searching."

As they continued to search, Braixen was hiding behind the bushes. She took out her sling shot and shoot the pebbles between her ears.

Eevee said, "Ow, what the ****"

The others gasped and Serena said, "What did you say Eevee?"

Eevee said, "Um, nothing."

Bonnie said, "I know what she said. She said..."

Clemont said, "Alright Bonnie, I think we get the picture."

So they continued to walk. Braixen was shocked to see it had failed

Braixen said, "Crap, so close. Maybe I need to kick it up a notch."

Braixen went to grab a rock and she climb up the tree. By the time they got under the tree, Braixen dropped the rock on Ash.

Ash said, "OW!"

Serena said, "Oh my goodness Ash. Are you okay?"

Ash said, "Yeah. Just fine."

Bonnie said, "Where did it comes from?"

Clemont said, "Up in the tree I guess."

Eevee said, "Hmm, maybe it was Braixen, if you think it was her."

Serena said, "Now Eevee, it not nice to judge someone."

Eevee said, "I guess so."

Clemont said, "Well let keep going."

Ash said, "Right."

Braixen jaws dropped as the plan failed.

Braixen said, "Aw, dammit. Hmm, maybe I need to do something that Serena can make a blame for Eevee forever. Then later, I'll be the only cutest Pokemon around, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

So Braixen went to unleash her next evil plan. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends made it to the Pokemon Center. They went in to see Nurse Joy.

Ash said, "Hi Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy said, "Oh hello everybody. How are you all doing today?"

Clemont said, "We're just fine. We were hoping if you can take care of some of our Pokemon."

Nurse Joy said, "Of course."

So Ash, Serena, and Clemont hand in some of their Pokeball to Nurse Joy.

Ash said, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy said, "No problem. Would you like something to eat while you're waiting?"

Clemont said, "Well, we are getting kind of hungry."

Pikachu said, "I guess we can spring for the meal."

So Ash and the others went to get something to eat. Meanwhile, Braixen went to the back of the Pokemon Center and went inside. She went to the storage room where all of the Pokeball are at. She laughed evilly. Soon, she took a couple Pokeball and hide it in her bushy tail. Soon, she went back outside and went to the front of the Pokemon Center. When she went inside, she went to find Eevee and placed the Pokeball right behind her. Eevee didn't notice anything. Braixen went back outside and said, "Yes, mission completed. Now Eevee will be the first ever known Pokemon to be arrested and Serena will be mine, MINE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Back at the front desk, Nurse Joy went to the storage to pick up a new Pokeball for the new Pokemon. When she got to the storage, she notice that the Pokeball was missing. She gasped and hold a lockdown on the entire Pokemon Center. She made an announcement at the speaker and said, "Attention Pokemon trainer, some thief have stole the Pokeball from the storage building. Repeat, stole the Pokeball from the storage building."

Serena said, "Missing Pokeball."

Ash said, "Grrrr, I bet Team Rocket are behind this."

Pikachu said, "Wait, aren't those Pokeball at the center are empty?"

Ash said, "What you mean?"

Pikachu said, "Well, some of the Pokeball at the storage room are empty."

Clemont said, "Hmm, I guess that is true."

Dedenne said, "Then we gotta find those Pokeball."

Bonnie said, "Uh guys, I don't think we need to look far."

Ash said, "Huh?"

Clemont said, "What you mean Bonnie?"

The gang gasped and saw that Eevee had the Pokeball right behind her. Eevee looked at the others and they were staring at her.

Eevee said, "Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?"

Serena said, "Let me handle it. Eevee, did you steal those Pokeball?"

Eevee said, "What Pokeball?"

Serena said, "The one right behind you."

Eevee turned around and gasped. She said, "What? I didn't steal all those Pokeball."

Ash said, "You didn't."

Clemont said, "Hmm, if I remember correctly. I think Eevee is being frame."

Pikachu said, "Frame, by who?"

Dedenne said, "Well, it can't be Team Rocket. They're too dumb to pull this one off."

Serena said, "Wait, Braixen. I think she did this."

Bonnie said, "You think so."

Serena said, "Yeah. She got jealous after saying the Eevee was cuter than her. I think she was trying to frame Eevee so they can take her away."

Ash said, "Now it makes sense."

Pikachu said, "We gotta go find her."

So the gang went outside to search for Braixen. Soon, they found her.

Serena said, "BRAIXEN!"

Braixen said, "Huh?"

Braixen turned around and saw Serena and the others.

Braixen said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Serena said, "How dare you stole all of those Pokeball just to frame Eevee?"

Braixen said, "Grrrr, because she keeps getting in my way. Always being the cutest and everything. Well I hate it."

Clemont said, "Alright, let all calm down."

Serena said, "Don't you tell me to calm down."

Ash said, "Serena listen, it might be a misunderstanding."

Serena said, "But it not. Braixen is a total jerk to Eevee."

Braixen gasped. Serena got shocked and said, "Whoops. I guess I shouldn't have say that."

Pikachu said, "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't."

Braixen got even madder and she uses flamethrower on Serena. Ash quickly save Serena before it hit her.

Serena said, "Oh, thanks Ash."

Ash said, "No problem Serena."

Eevee said, "Braixen please, think about what you're doing."

Braixen said, "Who cares. I want to travel with Serena, but not with you."

Eevee said, "But Braixen, just because I'm the cute one, doesn't mean you can."

Pikachu said, "Yeah, you can be another type of cuteness."

Dedenne said, "Like you can say that you're the cutest fox Pokemon."

Braixen said, "Aw, how cute."

Eevee said, "Look Braixen, I'm sorry if I got in your way by being too cute."

Braixen said, "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have try to frame you."

So Braixen gave Eevee a big hug."

Ash said, "Well then, it look like that they all made up."

Bonnie said, "How cute."

Clemont said, "Yeah, but now we gotta deal with the Pokeball crisis."

Pikachu said, "Hmm, I think I have an idea."

Pikachu quickly went to the Pokemon Center and grabbed the Pokeball that were stolen. Then, he took it outside and hide it behind the bush.

Dedenne said, "Uh Pikachu, how will hiding the Pokeball in the bush help?"

Pikachu said, "Trust me. Hey Ash, can you get Nurse Joy for me?"

Ash said, "Sure."

So Ash went to the front desk and ask Nurse Joy to come out. Then, he pointed at the bushes to where the Pokeball is at. Nurse Joy looked in the bushes and found the missing Pokeball.

Nurse Joy said, "Wow, the Pokeball is save. How did you find them?"

Serena said, "Let just say that the robber was too stupid to hide them."

Nurse Joy said, "Well, thank you for finding the Pokeball for me."

Ash said, "You're welcome Nurse Joy."

Clemont said, "Well, I guess we better get going."

Ash said, "Yep. Off to my next Gym battle."

Serena said, "And our next Pokemon Performance. Right guys."

Eevee said, "Of course."

Braixen said, "Definitely."

So Ash and the gang waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and continued on to their next journey.

The End.


End file.
